The Lost Tales of Demy God
by Draye
Summary: You have read the books,you think you know the story,well you don't.Many tales have been left out by Darren all of them are Demy God's.Learn about her ties to Darren and how she changed him and all of vampire kind.The truth is behind this door,open it.
1. Chapter 1:proulgeish

**As you all have guessed my name is Draye. I grew up on Vampire Mountain and the stories told to me by one woman. Those stories gave me hope and courage so I could be who I am today. If that woman knew that I would never hear the end of it. You must all wish to know who this person is so I'll tell you. Her name is Demy God.**

**I few years ago I was in the book store and I saw a book. It was a just released hard-cover, first in a series written by another of my friends, Darren Shan. I bought it and took it home to read. **

**None of it was new to me, except that of the description of the cirque du freaks show. It was just like that of what Demy and Darren had told me about, but it was strange. Demy wasn't mentioned performing. Yes that's right, Demy was a cirque member. So I went to pay her a trip.**

**When I got to Vampire Mountain and flagged Demy down she told me that she had asked Darren not to include her in the book. When I asked her why she told me this:**

"**What has happened to me and around me is the business of me and my friends. I don't want people I don't know to fell they know me. They don't and never will, sure it would be cool to be written about but I don't want my live to feel impersonal."**

**Well I knew better and went to see Darren and he said this:**

"**Demy did ask me not to write about her. She said it was because she felt worried about something. I don't know what that something is, but it was important to her. I know she regretted it and wants her story do be know, but yet she doesn't."**

**I walked away from the subject until recently when I saw Demy again. She was in the hall telling some new half vampires about her adventure. I saw the joy she had in telling them the stories and I knew I had to do something. So I went behind her back to write this, the lost adventures of Demy God. Enjoy them, if you dare. **

**--------------------------------------------**

Darren sat exited in his seat, the first performer was about to come on. The lights dimmed in the theater and the ones on stage lit up.

"Please welcome Demy God!" Mr. Tall's voice rang.

A girl, around 15 walked on to the stage. She had black hair that looked blue in the light. Her eyes were a strange dark blue, they looked unnatural. She began talking.

"Hello there, my talent is that of sword tricks." Darren was captivated, her voice sounded strange, the heavy British made it stranger. It sounded smooth and cheerful, yet sad and depressed.

"Hey Darren," Steve whispered "she wasn't on the flier, was she?"

"No, she wasn't."

They turned back to the stage and watched as Demy used a sword as a baton, spinning and twirling it. It was just a blur it her hands, then she tripped. Her fall seemed to turn into slow motion the sword in her hand moved, the tip getting closer and closer to her stomach until it pierced it. It when threw her body and out of her back as she finally landed on the floor. The blade was covered in blood and it was pooling around her body. She just laid there, dead.

------------------------------

**Oh no! The first chapter and Demy is dead! Well I think not! How does she survive and what does Darren learn about her when he comes to work at the cirque? Turn in next chapter to find out.**

**Sorry it was so short but Demy is being suspicious so this will have to do for know, okay. Don't worry next chapter will be way longer! I want reviews , no new chapie if I don't get 3 reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd gasped as her body just lay there. No one came out to help her; they just let her stay there. She was like that on the stage for what seemed like ages until Mr. Tall came out. He slowly walked over to her and bent down to look at her. Then he did the most surprising thing, he kicked her. A sigh was heard and Demy slowly lifted her self up as Mr. Tall walked off the stage. People were gasping and cheering but Demy just ignored them. She slowly pulled out the blade. When it was finally out she started to dig around her pockets. Every one was watching as she pulled out a rag and started to clean off the blade. She finished and set down the sword and took a bow; but didn't walk off the stage. Instead she started talking.

"Hello every one my name is Demy God and I'm an immortal. I cannot be killed, belief me I've tried everything. Let's see, I've stilt my wrist, slashed my throat, had my heart cut out, got shot in the head, stabbed with swords, my personal 'favorite' : stung by a thousand bees, and many other kinds of, um, pain? Is that the word? Any way, I found out I could do this because I didn't listen about the whole don't run with scissors thing. The thing went right through my heart. Lucky for you I can do much more than stab myself."

She walked behind the curtain and pulled out a cart full of random objects. A stapler, a few throwing knifes, I butcher knife, a tone of swords and an iron. Demy picked up the stapler. The bottom haft was missing. She put it up to her arm and pressed down, the regular click of a stapler was heard and demy lifted up her arm. There was the staple, blood dripping from where it was embedded into her skin.

"To prove this is real I need a volunteer."

Hands shot up, including Darren's and Steve's. Demy looked around the room. As her eyes passed over the crowd they met with Darren's. When their eyes met Darren couldn't help but be chilled.

"You."

She said simply, pointing straight at Darren. Darren got up and walked to the stage, he felt Steve's envious eyes burning his back. The trip down the isle seemed slow and long. He reached the stairs and walked up them one at a time. When he got up there the lights blinded him, he could vaguely see Demy stick her hand out. He grabbed and shook it.

"Hi kid! What's your name?"

"Darren."

"Ok then, every one say hi to Darren!"

Darren could hardly believe his ears as people started to cheer. He felt like he should take a bow, but he decided against it.

"Now Darren I need you to first take the staple out, kay?"

Darren gulped "with what?" he asked, looking at the table of knives.

Demy slapped him friendly on the back, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Funny kid! With you finger nails of course!"

Darren gulped and looked at Demy's arm held out in front of him. He put his nails around the staple and pulled out. What he saw next amazed him. The blood suddenly dried, scabbed, and heal all in a few seconds. There was no trace of a staple ever being there.

"Cool, huh kid? Well I now need you to come with me."

She walked over to the cart. She looked over it thoughtfully; hand on her chin and all. Demy proceeded to pick up three throwing knives. Handing them to Darren she started to give him some instructions.

"Ok Darren I need you to throw these any where on my body and this," she said holding up the butcher knife "I need you to throw at my head. If you can't do it I'll ask some one else, ok?"

Darren looked and the weapons he held in his hands. Steve would never hear the end of it if he chickened out, but yet he couldn't. He couldn't just hurt people, he wasn't like that.

"Sorry, I can't. I, um, have bad aim."

"Sure then, how 'bout the kid you were sitting next to, Steve?"

"Yah, he'd like that."

"Ok then, Steve come up here I need your help!"

Steve stood up with a happy gleam in his eyes. As they pasted each other walking to and from the stage Darren could help but think, how did Demy know Steve's name? He didn't tell her, did he? Darren sat down and watched as knifes were throw into Demy's body. He held his breath as the butcher knife lodged itself into her head. The crowd cheered as Demy and Steve took a bow. As Steve walked off stage demy gathered her things. She looked around for something she couldn't find. She started to feel around her body. Everyone stared at her strange movements. Her eyes lit up as she pulled a knife from her back. Putting it back on the cart she took a bow and then walked off the stage, just as two people came out for the next act.

------------------------------------------

"Darren hurry you fool it's almost sunrise!"

Darren sighed at Mr. Crepsly's demands. He was always like this. The soon the two got to the cirque the better. it woudln't be much longer, he could see the tops of the tents already. as they walked up he could see most of the preformers sitting around the fire.

"Hey Larten! what took you so long?"

Darren looked to see who had spoke, it was Demy God. she was just sitting there, dinking out of a clear glass mug. it was too dark to tell what is was.

"this boy. watch him, i have to go talk to Hibernus(sp?)"

Mr. Crepsly shoved darren towards the little gathering as he walked to one of the trailers.

"come on darren, sit by me." Demy said patting a spot next to her on the log. As he sat dowmn demy said "dont mind Larten, he has a stake up his ass."

"A stake?" Darren ponderd.

"yah, i would say a pole but a vampires a vampire."

"like your one to talk demy." some one shouted and the group erubed with laughter.

"Hey at least I'm a little fun!" demy sighed and took a sig of her drink. she caught darren watching her. "do you want so?" she asked him

"what is it"

Demy smiled an evil grim, fangs shone in the fire light

"blood."

**Yah, not much happened, oh well. Next time: Demy reviles what she really is! Human, vampire, animal? Who knows! ok it's kinda ovious (sp?) but dont let the mind fol you. sorry i cant spell.**

**Mr. Tall: i forgive you, it was spelled wrong in the book.**

**really?**

**Mr Tall:yes, Darren never bothered to ask me about it.**

**Darren: What the HELL YOUR ! (blanked so i wont get in trouble for spoiling.**

**Draye (me): i brough him back, Larten told me you spelled it wrong, i felt like pointing it out. now shut up you fool!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a vampire!" Darren shouted pointing an accusing finger towards Demy. As soon as the words left his mouth the group erupted with laughter.

"Like hell I'm a vampire!" demy screamed slapping Darren on the back of the head "how dare you accuse me of being one of those filthy beings!"

Darren blinked in confusion at Demy's words

"So, you're not a vampire?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, I'm a demontra."

"You mean like one of satin's underlings?" this just earned Darren another slap on the head, the laughter grew louder.

"No you baka, I'm a demontra! The demontra! Un bed! The first being!" Demy yelled, throwing her arms into the air, spilling the red liquid all over Darren, who looked as if he was going to throw up.

As Demy gasped and started to clean him off.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in a sad voice

"Its ok, it's just a shirt."

All was quiet around the fire until Darren asked Demy about her life.

In a soft voice, a voice that sounded caring, old and wise Demy began to speak.

"Before there were vampires, before there were humans, there were but the demontra. Through out the whole world we existed. I was the first one, all alone for many moons. But other places there were other demontra being created. They lived happily, having love and children, know as demons." Demy stopped and sighed, her eyes looking sad and glazed over.

"I was so alone, empty, wandering why I existed. The first other being I ever met was a human, millions of years after my birth. Though that person I met others and wasn't alone. But I never fit in. it took many years but finally I met a vampire, people who I belonged with. Because of them I learned that I needed blood to survive. I joined the cirque a long time ago when I felt the vampires were pushing me away as well." she sighed and started into the flames. Darren couldn't help but feel sorry for her, that was until Ribs opened his big mouth.

"It wasn't THE vampires, it was A vampire."

Demy's face grew red in embarrassment. She stood up, walked over to the skinny man, and proceeded to beat the crap out of him. She would have succeeded if not for Mr. Tall coming over and yelling at her.

Before Demy stormed off she slapped Mr. Crepsly's on the back of the head. Darren had to stifle a giggle as Larten started to mumble curses. Darren smiled a sleepy smile, hoping that there was a nice place for him to sleep here.

-------------------------------------------

Darren sighed at the dead rabbit he was picking up. He hated having to get food for the little people, it was killer. His mind was starting to wonder. He thought about all that had been happening to him lately. He felt himself drawing towards that one question that he kept hidden in the back of his mind. Was his family ok?

Darren once again sighed, shoving the question and the feelings it uncovered back where the belonged. Lost in the darkness of his mind. Getting bored with just standing around he decided to walk around the area the camp was in. the weather was nice; the air was crisp and smelled fresh. He loved the open air and greeted it as if it were a lost friend. Feeling tired Darren sat down at the base of a tree to rest. Closing his eyes he felt a gentle breeze blow by.  
When Darren opened his eyes it was dark out, the only light coming from the sliver of moon in the sky. He panicked for a second, not knowing where he was, but was calmed when he saw the out line of a person a head of him in the trees. As he got closer he could see it was Larten and Demy. He would have called out to them except they were embracing. As Darren got closer, the more and more it look like they were….

….kissing?

------------------------------------------------

BOUNUS BIRTHDAY STORY! HAPY B-DAY EMERALD!

I franticly ran around the strong hold, not knowing what to do, and time was running out. As I ran I collided into something. Falling to the floor I screamed. Looking up at the thing that had ended my sprint I saw Demy, looking very pissed I might add.

"You ran in to me, why did you do some thing oh so stupid Draye?"

"I have to hide IT from HER." I said with a hoarse whisper.

"Oooooh" demy mused. "Ok ill help."

She helped me up and walked with me to my demon friend and my room.

"Draye you good for nothing half demon half vampire thing, give me back my coffee!"

I almost stared to cry when I heard her insult me like that, and Demy almost started to crack up. Unknowingly Emerald Tiara stepped onto the X on the floor. Demy pulled on the string and we jumped out, screaming "HAPPY 313TH BIRTH DAY!"

Emerald blinked in confusion, I held out her present, the second volume of Full Metal Alchemist.

"Wow, thanks." Emerald smiled, taking the book.

"But I already own this volume and I want my coffee back now please."


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"D…D…Darren! Nothing, I'm doing nothing!"

Darren crossed his arms and smirked at demy, a look that said 'yah right' crept over his face. Mr. Crepsley was just kind a standing there though. A slight glisten was on Demy's lips…

…and on Mr. Crepsley's neck.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

Demy ignored him and walked over so she was in front of Mr. Crepsley. She took her fingers and flicked him in the forehead. Darren's chin must have touched the floor, because when Larten fell to the ground unconscious is mouth became agape I awe.

"What. The. Hell."

"It's normal for that to happen when I feed. Vampires, think they don't suffer the effects of blood loss. He told me to not worry about how much I drank, the idiot. Lucky I stopped when I did or he'd be dry."

Darren stared at demy, trying to grasp what she said. She just sat down onto the grass and licked her lips. A bored look on her face that just said 'I'm waiting, you idiot.' Darren's eyes grew wide as it hit him.

"You…you…drank his….blood?"

"Bingo, you win the prize!"

Demy patted the stop of the grass next to her. Darren sat down with out a second thought.

"Demontra need vampire blood like vampires need human blood. It gives us our strength and keeps us healthy. If I were to not drink it I wouldn't die, but I would be in so much pain I would wish for death."

Darren just blinked and said "oh."

"Well," Demy groaned as she stood up "story time is over kiddo, so off to bed with you, and me too for that matter! I have a show tomorrow!"

Darren nodded and jumped up, following demy out of the small clearing.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Ugh, my head." Larten sighed as he woke and sat up. He had just spent an entire night sleeping on wet grass. Looking left to right a question entered his mind,

What the hell happened to him?


	5. Chapter 5

"Darren get your ass over here and help me clean my swords!"

Darren sighed. He was supposed to be helping Larten today, but Demy had been pestering him about helping her with her swords all day.

"He can't Demy; he is busy with me right now."

"Like I care. I need two people to clean a sword, one is me, and the other is Darren."

"No, just get Evra to do it."

"He can't he's busy with his snake."

Darren slowly inched away to the safety of his tent.

"Can't you wait? I'll be done with Darren in an hour."

"No, I have to clean a katana, some kunai, shuriken, and then my rapiers, not to mention my broad sword and sickle."

"Get one of the little people to do it!"

"None are here right now! Des took them all with him when he left! Just let me borrow him!"

"No!"

"Why, do you not want me to 'poison his mind'?"

"Exactly."

"Oh come on, I was around you when you were first blooded and you turned out fine, well for some reason you now have a stake up your ass!"

"Excuse me?"

"You have a stake up your ass."

"Well you need some of that Midol stuff."

"Are you insulting the fact I'm a woman?"

"You're a woman? I would have never guessed."

"That's it vamp boy you're going down!"

Demy ran towards Larten but jumped up in the air right before she would have run into him. She flipped and landed on his shoulders. She started to strangle him but Larten pulled out a knife and began to stab Demy. After a few seconds everyone in the cirque was watching the chaos. Darren and Evra were bursting with laughter and Alexander was rolling around on the ground in a fit.

"Stop it you two, really, you're acting like children."

Every one stopped what they were doing and they turned to see who had spoke. Standing there was a man of small stature wearing green rain boots.

"Oh, Hi Des." Demy said, jumping off Larten's shoulders.

"Ah, Demy, you're just the demontra I want to speak with. I ran into Draye, she says hello, and that she might stop by the cirque soon. Nella wasn't around so I don't know if she really will."

"That's nice. I Always like seeing Draye, considering."

Des nodded. Demy put a hand on des's shoulder as they walked away, their conversation only registering as mumbles.

Darren sighed and turned to Evra to ask him who that was.

----------------

The next couple of weeks went by fast. This Draye person never did show up and Darren and Evra had made a new friend, Sam. It was early one morning that they were out with Sam.

"so what are the other cirque members like?"

"Well Alexander likes to pull jokes." Evra sighed.

"And Mr. Crepsley keeps to him self and Demy…"

The two stared at each other, there were too many things they could say about Demy, and few of them are good.

"Demy God is simply put a bitch."

The three boys turned to see a young girl standing there, about the age of five. She had mid back length hair the color of a pool of blood. It was tied back and some fell into her eyes. Her eyes were the same cool grey as Demy's, but they seemed colder.

"Who are you?" Darren asked, nervous to his stomach.

"Draye Ah Luna, assassin, at your service."

------------------------

**Yay I show up! Ok then, yah I mean a hell lot of trouble, but what are my intentions? Oh and when I am in the story it will stay in third person pov.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're an assassin?"

"Yep, and a vampire too!"

Draye smiled, showing sharp teeth, her canines were slightly larger than they should be.

"But you're only, what, five years old?"

"I'm close to 300."

They stared at her blinking. Draye just stood there, feeling slightly insulted.

"I'm looking for Demy, is she here?"

"Why?" Darren asked, coming out of his daze.

"Because I came to see her."

Sam was lying on the ground, muttering about how this conversation was making his head hurt. When no one answered her question Draye asked once more.

"So…where is Demy?"

"In the camp over there." Evra said, pointing off to the left.

"Okay then, I'll be seeing you."

Draye hurried off. Darren, Sam, and Evra sat there dumb struck. They stared at the sword they could now see hanging from her back. In a blink two girls could be seen walking besides her of her age. One had silver hair that was shoulder length and flew out in all directions, plus a tail with the same silver and black hair. The other girl had bright blue hair that reached her knees. Tied to her back were two thin swords.

"That girl's a loon." Sam muttered.

The three sat there for a while before Darren and Evra thought it would be best if they headed back to the cirque.

In the cirque it was relatively quiet. Strange, it has never been this quiet.

"I think Draye killed them all." Evra whispered.

Darren managed a nod in reply. Slowly the too walk towards the campfire. They could hear laughter as they got closer. It sounded like Demy's laughter. Then there was an ear piercing scream followed by hysterical laughter. They ran to the camp circle. They stopped in shock at what they saw. Draye was being tickled to death by Demy, who was being jumped on by the other two girls.

"Stop hurting Draye!"

"Yah, she has our money!"

"Emerald you are greedy!"

"No I'm not!" Shouted the girl with blue hair; now known to be named Emerald.

"I agree with Demy."

"Shut up Silver!"

"Never!" screamed the girl with silver/black hair.

The two girls were now fighting each other rather than fighting to free their friend (**I never let them forget that one.**) Draye was once again forced into hysterical laughing by the hands of Demy.

"Does this happen often?" Darren asked Alexander, who was watching the ruckus.

"Every time Draye, Silver, and Emerald show up."

Darren nodded as they continued to battle. Then he heard a noise. The noise scared him out of his whits. He got up and ran to his tent, pulling Evra behind him. A groan was herd from a tent, the tent that held Mr. Crepsley's coffin. Then there was the screeching as the lid was lifted off on the death bed (**excuse the pun) **

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The sound of the slamming lid vibrated throughout the camp. Draye and Demy stared at each other, silently calling a truce.

"So you three ran away again?" Demy whispered.

"Yah, can the cirque use extra performers?"

"Go ask Tall, but probably yes, but you'll have to shift."

"We know."

The three ran happily into Demy's tent. Around the same time that the three exited the tent about an hour later Darren was walking passed the same tent.

"Oh my god." Was all Darren could say when he saw them.

Standing there were three 15 year old girls. They looked the same as they did before, but Draye's hair was shorter and Silvers hair was longer and under control, plus her tail was missing. They were also dressed like normal children now; in T-shirts, jeans, and converse sneakers.

"What?" Draye asked. She went and looked into Darren's eyes, yep she was short. Silver was about the same height while Emerald was the tallest.

"How did you do this?"

"We age shifted idiot." Emerald said, bonking him on the head.

"How?"

"Since Emerald is a shape shifter she can easily age shift, but for us to do so she needs to lend us her ability to do so." Draye said, scratching the back of her head.

"I don't get it." Darren said, looking utterly confused.

"You don't need to."

"Okay, are you going to be in the show?"

"Yah, I'm going to be working with Demy since my only talent is that I'm an immortal." Draye sighed.

"I have my own act as a Shape shifter." Emerald grinned.

"I serve popcorn."

Darren stared questioningly.

"I don't want to be but in a cage as Wolf-girl thank you."

Darren nodded, still utterly confused.

"She could go on with me as a shape shifter."

"Can I?"

"I guess."

"YAY!"

Silver wrapped her arms around Emerald. Emerald gave out a sigh.

"Why am I so nice?"

Draye slowly inched away from the two, heading towards Demy's tent. Darren sighed as he went to go see Sam so he could give him the tickets to tonight's show. He was glad Sam was coming tonight since this was going to be a show to remember.

-------------------------------------------

**YAY another short chapter! **

**Oh I got writers block so here is a poll! During one of the girl's acts something goes wrong, and you get to choose whose act! The girl who gets the most votes has a little bad thing happen to them. Plus if you give me an idea for what the accident is and I use it you'll get made into a minor character!!!! So review with your vote today!**


	7. Chapter 7

The show was about to start. From backstage Darren could see RV and Sam in the audience. He smiled, glad his friends had come.

He got a slight laugh at their faces when the wolf man came out. Sam wrinkled his nose; the wolf man did smell bad. The wolf man was brought back and Demy and Draye stepped on stage.

They took a quick bow and Draye stared to juggle three shuriken. Deny picked up a knife and comically took aim. The audience giggled, but took a sharp intake of breath as the thrown kunai connected with the back of Draye's head. She dropped the shuriken, each landing in a different spot of her body; one even went through her hand!

"What's the big idea?" Draye yelled!

"Bad aim?" Demy shrugged

The audience stared in horror as Darren giggled back stage. Draye reached back and pulled out the knife. As the tip exited her head not a trace of the incident was left, except the blood on the knife's blade. Demy began to explain that they were immortals while Draye began to work on removing the shuriken. When they were all out she smirked,

And then threw them all at Demy.

They all hit her square in the head.

"I on the other hand, have good aim."

Demy reached into her pocket and produced five knives. All of them found spots to rest in Draye's body after they had been thrown. Draye growled and threw ten more shuriken at Demy. Demy retaliated and threw more at Draye. This vicious cycle continued. By the end of their acted the two looked like porcupines. While glaring at each other the two took their bows. When Darren asked Demy he was told that the fight was planned, but Draye giving demy the bird told him to rethink what he had been told.

Emerald and Silver were up next. Emerald let Silver start off.

First Silver grew her wolf ears, then her wolf tail. Her eyes turned yellow and wild. Sharp claw like nails grew and she sported a couple of whiskers. She took a bow, letting Emerald know she could take the stage.

Emerald started by changing her hair color to a darker shade of her normal blue. Her eyes became a more brilliant green and she started to shrink. She kept shrinking until she was about the height of a five year old, while keeping her adult proportions. Finally large, purple, dragon like wings unfolded themselves from her back.

Emerald took a bow just as the door was being opened. A gust of wind filled the tent. Emerald was blown up wards, and when the wind stopped she was hurled back down onto the stage.

Silver rushed to her aid, as did Draye from back stage. They dragged Emerald away and the show continued.

They show had ended quiet some time ago. Every one was parking up, preparing to leave soon.

"So what if we ran away! We had a good reason to!"

Darren sighed; Draye was in an argument with some one, but whom?

"You did not have a good reason to! Emerald and Silver's families are worried sick."

"But Nella, they wanted to come!"

Darren crept to Draye's tent, listening to the conversation from out side, his ear almost touching the fabric.

"Listen, Silver needs to go back to her pack, they are going to leave the mountain soon. Emerald needs to go back to her village for the harvest and you are needed by the princes."

"Can't we stay a little longer Nella?"

"No, Silver has left already, her pack followed me, and Emerald's mother is waiting at the mountain."

"I'll pack, Emerald is still out though, and can you pack for her? All we brought were our swords and our travel cloths."

"Fine, but change into your younger self, you know how much of a strain having this older body is on you."

"Yes Nella, you bitch."

Whack!

"Don't talk to your teacher like that!"

"I don't, that reminds me, Anne needs to teach me new healing spells."

"You little bitch!"

"Now, Now Nella, is that any way to talk to her?"

Demy had walked into the tent.

"Like hell it is!"

Darren sighed; he didn't need to listen to the yelling. He got up and walked around camp, stopping when he saw RV near the wolf man's cage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I know the following scenes are inaccurate, but this is how I translate them, ok!**

"RV, what are you are you doing?"

"Dude, you can't keep animals locked up. It's, like, wrong man."

"But the wolf man is dangerous, he could kill people!"

"So, it's better for him to be free man!"

RV put his arms up in protest. Darren could swear the wolf man smiled before he bit down, ripping off RV's arms.

RV's screams awoke the camp. Darren rushed to help him. Out of the corners of his eye Darren saw the wolf man break from the cage, the lock had already been cut.

"Darren, what happened?" Demy asked, rushing to the seen. Draye was following behind her.

"RV let out the wolf man, he could be any where!"

"Darren, come with me, I'll get Crepsley and we'll go search. Draye, can you heal him?"

"The best I can do is stop the bleeding, unless you can get his arms out of Wolf's stomach in 1.5 minutes."

"Stop the bleeding. Come on Darren, we have to go wolf hunting."

--------------------------------------

"Any sign yet Larten?"

"No Demy, you Darren?"

"No."

The three ran, or at least two of them, Darren was barley keeping up, and they were going slowly. They had been going like this for a few minutes, but still no sign of the wolf man.

"Help!"

Every one stopped. To the far left some one had screamed, some one that Darren recognized.

"It's Sam!" Darren cried out "we have to go help him!"

"Do you know where he may be?"

"An abandoned building, he took me there once. It's easy to see once you get close enough. We have to hurry."

"Darren, get on my back and show us the way to go." Crepsley directed "It'll be fast that way."

Darren did as he was told and pointed out the directions.

Right

Left

Forward

Left

"One more right and we're there!" Darren shouted

They broke through the trees and Darren cried out in agony for what he saw.

The wolf man was eating his friend.

Demy stopped still and brought her hands out in front of her. Her fingers curled into fists and they touched for not a second before she pulled one arm back. I thin line of whit line stretched between her fists. She took aim and unclenched the fist besides her head.

The arrow of light sprang forward and hit the wolf man through both legs before it flickered out. The wolf man stumbled and fell to the ground. Mr. Crepsley rushed over to secure the wolf man while Darren ran over to his friend.

"Sam?"

"Hey Darren, how bad am I?"

Darren turned to look at Demy, who shook her head.

"Not that bad." Darren lied "just a little bloody."

"Don't lie to me Darren. I've been lied to enough. How is it?"

"Not good."

"Darren, it hurts."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crepsley, cant we do any thing!"

"No, he will die, but if you drink enough of his blood a part of him will still live on in you."

"I can't drink his blood, he's my friend!"

"That's why you have to drink his blood you idiot!" Demy yelled

Darren stared at his dieing friend.

"Darren, do what you want."

"What! But Sam, I can't!"

"If good comes out of my death….I'll die happy."

Darren felt tears stream down his cheeks as he leaned over to do what he swore he would never do.

---------------------------------------

"Darren, come say good bye to Draye and Emerald, they're leaving!" Demy shouted.

Darren groaned and dragged himself out of his tent. Sure he had more energy after he had drunk all that blood, but he still felt tired from morning for his friend.

"Oof."

Draye had tackled Darren to the ground. She licked his cheek.

"Bye Darren."

"Draye, don't go around licking people like a dog!" Nella shouted, picking up Draye off of Darren.

"Woof!" Draye said happily.

"Bye Darren-onee-chan." Emerald said with a smirk. Draye stared laughing.

"You called him sister! Darren's a girl!" the two five year old kept laughing as Nella dragged the away.

Darren smiled; he enjoyed the quiet with them gone.

"So Darren, you feel like dong any thing?" Demy asked, poking him away from his day dream "Evra and I are going to a shop near by to get some sweets."

Darren sat up, a smile on his face.

"Sure, and can we get some pickled onions too?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Daaaaarrreeeeennnnn."

Groan.

"Darrreeeeennnn, eeevvvraaaaa."

Double groan.

"I have muuuuufffiiiiins."

Triple groan.

"Oh the muffiiiins."

"Demy will you stop it already?" Evra groaned.

"Nope, cause its wake up time!"

"Five more minutes Demy?" Darren groaned.

"Don't make me let the light in."

Both Darren and Evra glared at demy.

"You wouldn't dare." Hissed the snake boy.

"Wana bet?"

The two boys looked at each other. Silently they came to an agreement. They dragged them selves out of bed. Demy chuckled and exited the tent.

"Evil woman." Darren growled.

"Wonder what reason she has for waking us up?" Evra sighed.

The boys both stopped for a second to think of the possible reasons, but came up with none.

"Hurry up in there; the little people are growing hungry."

Darren and Evra sighed again. Today was going to be a normal day, well, as normal as one of their days were any way.

---------------------------------------

"Guys, come on back to the camp, it's late." Demy said, walking over the two resting boys, while drinking what seemed to be a slushy.

"Let us just lay here for a while Demy." Darren sighed.

"Yah, the stars are really bright."

Demy looked away from the two boys and glanced up towards the sky.

"That one's Orion." Demy muttered "and that one's Sirius." She pointed at the sky.

"Yah, those are constipations right?" Evra asked, turning to look at demy.

"Yes, winter is finally here, if you can see those two." Demy took a long sip from her drink through the straw. The three stayed silent, staring into the sky, until Demy broke said silence.

"Come on you two; don't want you getting mauled by stupid vampires that can't sneak up on people for shit."

Evra and Darren looked at Demy confused. She on the other hand just stared into the forest.

"Aw Demy, can't I have any fun?" said one of the trees in the forest.

"No, not if it means scaring children." Demy said, earning a 'hey' from Evra and Darren.

The tree sighed and shook. A man fell out of the tree and walked over to Demy, bushing leaves and invisible dust off of him self.

"Hello Garvner."

"Good marrow Demy."

"It's night time you idiot, so why are you here?"

"I have to talk to Larten."

"Why?" Darren piped up."

The man looked down at him. He smiled and ruffled Darren's hair.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you."

Demy sighed and hit Garvner on the head.

"Don't scare the poor boy, you idiot."

"Sorry…where is Larten?"

"In his tent I suppose, do you need someone to show you where it is?"

"No, I remember. I'll see you later."

Garvner waved and then flitted out of sight.

"Who was that Demy, was it a vampire?" Darren asked.

"Yah, Garvner Purl, one of the vampire generals." Demy sighed.

"Why does he want Mr. Crepsley?"

"I don't know vampire stuff I guess. I mean Larten used to be a general. He almost became a prince too."

Evra and Darren stared at each other confused, and then they stared at Demy.

"They're members of the vampire government. Generals are like super policemen. Prices are like a super congress. No crowns or thrones though."

Darren and Evra nodded, both of them were still utterly confused. Demy sighed at the boys faces and walked towards the camp. The two boys, not wanting to be alone in the dark forest, ran to catch up with the retreating woman.

One back in camp Demy walked past her tent, and headed straight into Mr. Crepsley's. Darren and Evra trudged back into their tent, and quickly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------

"Wake up Darren!" Demy yelled.

Darren groaned. Demy was in a sour mood this morning. It must have been something that happened last night.

"Larten wants to speak with the two of you before the sun rise."

Darren blinked and looked at Demy and the open entrance, no light was coming in. the sky was still black with night; a slight line of purple was on the horizon.

Darren nudged Evra, who awoke with a start. And the two dragged themselves out of bed and into Crepsley's dark tent.

"I have to leave the cirque for a while. Darren you will come with me, and Demy would like to come as well, seeing as she hasn't left in years. Would you like to join us Evra?"

Evra and Darren blinked in confusion.

"Larten, that's too much information for their brains to take in the morning." Demy yawned.

"Fine, I'll make it easier. Darren, Demy and I are going on a journey to a near by town, would you like to come Evra to keep Darren company?"

Evra nodded.

"Fine, get some sleep; we leave as soon as the sun sets."

-------------------------------------

**Woot another chapter! Sorry this is a short, stupid, fillingy chapter. But it'll get exiting as soon as Demy starts to tease Darren about his and Debbie's 'friendship'.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Today you all learn of my…..lovely family.**

**This is truth, and who said truth was pretty. **

Demy held her nose.

"This town reeks of pollution." Demy said as she started to make a varied amount of gagging noises.

"It's not that bad, you're just not used to the smell of normal humans." Crepsley sighed. Darren and Evra chuckled. So far the trip had been great. Both boys had seen things that they had never seen, or in Darren's case, hadn't seen in a long time. The town was full of tall buildings and busy roads.

Demy on the other hand was not having fun at all! She had been complaining as soon as they were close to civilization. Even now that they were inside the hotel room she was ranting.

"Zaphieal better be grateful!" Demy yelled, laying down on one of the beds with a plop. Evra and Darren plopped down next to her.

"Who's Zaphieal?" Evra asked.

"My no good, air head brother. He lives about 20 minutes from here."

"You have a brother?"

"Yep, I have a HUGE family!" Demy stretched her arms out wide.

Larten chuckled.

"You also have an incestus family."

"I do not!" Demy yelled, throwing a pillow at Larten's head.

"What's incestus?" Darren asked. Larten and Demy stared at each other.

"Um…you tell him." Larten said to Demy.

"Well, incestus means that people who are related to each other, well…."

"Have sex." Larten finished. Darren and Evra stared.

"My family doesn't do that!"

"Look at Draye, and while you are at it, look at Emerald too."

"That doesn't count as incest!"

Darren and Evra were still overly confused. Demy and Larten were deep into a staring contest.

"You're related to Draye?" Evra asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she's my daughter."

"WHAT!"

"Well yeah, though she looks like Eric. Draye's my youngest. I also have Bat, the oldest, and Vail and Yos, twins….Yos passed away a few centuries ago." Demy looked out the window, her face full of sadness. Then it suddenly brightened up.

"Plus I have my adorable grandchildren!"

"GRANDCHILDREN!"

"Yeah, Draye and Trey had twins; they're 15 now I think. Plus Vail and Emerald's two children. Erah is 11 and Rayna is 7"

"Draye and Emerald had kids?"

"Draye's 317 years old and Emerald is 313, they're old enough."

"Your family sounds messed up." Evra sighed.

"They are." Larten said grimly. "Demy here has a drinking problem and four children, her oldest she had with one man, the other three with another. When the father of Yos, Vail, and Draye died Demy went back with Bat's father. Both Eric and Marquis, her lovers, ran parts of the vampire government over seas. Plus all her children are half demon, half vampire. Vail killed Yos, and then killed many other vampires, then his own father….all because he was possessed. Bat lost close to 600 years of her memory, and Draye …is well Draye. Nora, Demy's sister."

"Nora isn't my sister." Demy hissed.

"Doesn't matter, Nora killed her own husband, and then Emerald, her daughter, poisoned her and ran away. Emerald had children with Vail. Erah cuts people, while Rayna bites people. Dragon, Demy's other almost sister is a schizophrenic. Dragon's son, Trey, is trigger happy and sleeps with Draye. Draye's son Dante has a lust for blood and is loud and obnoxious. Nelly, Draye's daughter, reads too much and is trigger happy as well. Then there is Demy's brother Sparda, who married a human and had twins with her. One, Dante is a rock and roll loving dufus, and Virgil has a stick up his ass."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Her sister Dray created Vampires, or at least helped Mr. Tiny. And Dray's twin brother Judas created demons. And Zaphieal is an air head, and so are his wife and his son Zafe. Plus Zafe's child is a complete idiot, but at least he isn't as bad as his father."

Demy's cheeks puffed up and her face was red.

"Thank you for insulting most of my family in 21 sentences."

"Thank you for counting." Larten smirked.

Darren and Evra were as confused as a dead opossum. That means they were very confused, or confusing because you can't tell if a dead opossum is really dead or not. But any way…..where was I?

"So, you have a large, dysfunctional family?" Evra asked, being the first of the two to regain the ability of speech. Demy nodded.

"That about sums it up." She said, looking out the window.

"Are they nice at least?" Darren asked.

"For the most part….and yet, I need a drink." Demy stood and headed for the exit.

"Demy, I don't think this is the best time to go and get drunk.

"I haven't had alcohol in my blood for years since Tall threatened to decapitate me if he found me drunk in my tent again. I wasn't even drunk!" Demy growled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Darren asked, rolling his eyes at her.

"A drinking one, Demy loves to drink, more then sex."

"Wow, how can any one love something more than sex!" Evra shouted, horrified. Darren and Larten stared at him as if he was insane.

"What? I was only joking, god."

"Will she bee alright?" Darren stared at the door.

"As long as you don't let her back in. Every thing will be fine. Now I'm going to bed in the next room, don't bother me until the sun sets tomorrow."

Darren and Evra nodded. And they too headed to bed; it had been a tiring day after all.

In the middle of the night…erm morning there were many knocks on the door.

"Let me in."

Darren and Evra grumbled and covered their head with pillows, slightly amazed that Mr. Crepsley was still asleep.

"No, you're drunk!"

"I swear to drunk I'm not god!"

"And that defiantly proves it." Evra growled….um hissed.

"I was only joking, please let me in."

"Mr. Crepsley said not to!"

"Damn him, fine, and then you two don't get to meet Zaphieal and whoever is over his house right now."

Evra and Darren looked at each other, and decided to let Demy in. they would both rather sleep in the same room as a drunken woman than miss out on the chance to meet Demy's brother.

----------------------------------------------

Just out side the city was a huge field, and in the center of the field was a farm, that from belonged to Zaphieal God. As Demy, Darren and Evra walked up to the door Darren and Evra couldn't help but stare at the life stock they saw as they approached.

"What are those?"

Demy glanced over to what the boys were pointing at. They were animals, no bigger than cats, but with wings and a fluffy, cloud like shape.

"Those are wind bringers. They are very important as they create wind."

"Why could your brother have them?"

"You think I call him and air head with out good reason? Zaphy can control air."

Demy smiled and knocked on the door, while Darren and Evra gulped, finally realizing what they had gotten them selves into.


	11. Chapter 11

Demy knocked on the door, and a disheveled man who looked to be 25 opened the door. He was suffering from extreme bed head. His hair was sticking all over the place.

What made Evra's and Darren's jaws drop was the color of the man's hair. On the right side it was a bright red, while of the left side it was a raven black. Even his eye brows and unshaven face also suffered from the two toned hair coloring.

"Demy? What is it, it's too early." He groaned, running his hand through his hair, causing it to stick up even more.

"It's almost lunch, and is that any way to greet your favorite sister?"

"Umm, why, is Dragon here?"

Demy crossed her arms over her chest. Zaphieal chuckled and looked over his sister's shoulder to Darren and Evra.

"Who are these two you have here Demy, not picking up strays are you?"

"That's Darren and that is Evra." Demy said, pointing to each one respectively "Darren is Larten Crepsley's apprentice. Evra is Darren's friend."

Zaphieal looked them over, while they looked him over.

Besides his crazy hair he was tall, almost six feet, if not over. His eyes were cool too. On the right side of his face was a black eye; while on the left was a red one. Neither of his eyes had pupils, just the color of the iris were the pupils should be. His nails were longer than normal, and pointed. They faded from black at the bottom, to red tips. Other than that, he looked strangely normal, in a white t-shirt and old jeans.

"Well, we are baby sitting Kasai." Zaphieal murmured. "Well, come in out of the cold."

Zaphieal stepped aside and they walked in. the house was small, and they could see directly into the living room and the bathroom from the front door.

"Sens, set three more plates, we have guests!" Zaphieal yelled into the house.

"Who is it!" a woman asked as she walked over to them. Her hair was blue like a blue berry, and her eyes had no color, just white and the red of the few veins that fed her eyes. She had a tattoo of black, jagged waves under her left eye. She looked the same age as Zaphieal, and she wore overall shorts over a red shirt. She was about 5'5 if Darren had to guess.

Sens screamed out in joy and tackled Demy.

"Calm down Senri, calm down!" Demy laughed.

"Grandma, what's with all the noise?" A kid asked. He was around Darren and Evra's age and was perhaps the most normal looking of the whole family. His hair was blonde and ended in red tips. His eyebrows were black and his eyes were red. He looked over at Darren and Evra.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Darren, and this is Evra, and you are?"

"Kasai. So, you guys want to play?"

Evra and Darren looked at each other.

"Sure!" Evra smiled.

Kasai smiled. "Grandpa?" He asked, tapping Zaphieal "can we play out side?"

"If it's ok with Demy."

The three looked at Demy, trying to come up with the cutest puppy dog faces. Demy sighed.

"Knock your selves out."

The three boys shouted out in joy and ran out of the house.

"Be back by lunch!" Senri called out after them.

Kasai ran faster than Darren and Evra could. He jumped over a fence and went into a shed.

"What are you doing?" Evra asked.

"Looking for stuff!" came Kasai's muffled reply. After a few minutes Kasai came out with a ball and a hoop. By standing on his tippy toes Kasai managed to hook the hoop on to the side of the shed. He threw the ball to Darren.

"So, are you really a vampire?" Kasai asked Darren, who threw the ball to Evra.

"No just half."

"Are you a demon?" Kasai asked Evra as he threw the ball to him.

"No; why?"

"Well I am! I use fire, though I wish I had a cooler, rarer power. Auntie Emerald shape shifts."

"We know, we met her, but fire sounds awesome!" Evra shouted.

"Yeah, it kind of is, you want to see?"

Darren and Evra nodded vigorously. Kasai closed his eyes and held his hands out in front of him, palms up. He snapped his fingers and a flame shot up in each hand. Each flame grew bigger and bigger, slowly they morphed into one ball of fire. Darren and Evra could feel the heat on their faces. Slowly Kasai closed his hands into fists, and the flames died out.

"Wow, if only we had an act like that at the cirque!" Evra shouted. Darren laughed and Kasai smiled sheepishly.

The three continued to toss the ball around.

"So, do you live here?"

Kasai shook his head.

"I normally live with my dad at the mountain."

"What about your mother?"

"She's dead; she was killed when I was three."

Darren and Evra grew silent; slightly embarrassed they had asked such a question.

"But my dad is great, though a little stupid some times, what about you two?"

"Well," Evra paused "my parents didn't want me, so they sold me to a circus, then Mr. Tall found me and I have been living at the cirque ever since."

"I had to run away from home since I became a vampire. Mr. Crepsley and Demy are the closest things to parents I have."

The three stood silent in the middle of the field next to the shed. A wind bringer whistled and floated past them.

"KASAI, DARREN, EVRA, TIME FOR LUNCH!" came Senri's voice from the house. The three boys smiled at the thought of food and happily ran to the house, all negative thoughts forgotten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren and Evra stared in horror at what they were expected to eat. It had 15 balizzion eyes and would twitch periodically on the plate.

"What is this?" Evra asked Kasai, poking the chimera that lay on his plate.

"Umm," Kasai swallowed his mouthful "Some type of plant that grows in the forest."

"A PLANT!" Evra and Darren shouted "HOW CAN THIS BE A PLANT!"

"I MEAN, IT MOVES!"

"AND BLINKS!"

The table erupted in laughter, even though Darren and Evra didn't find it funny. When it all quieted down Kasai turned to Demy.

"Why are you here any way?"

"What, you don't want me here?" Demy asked with faked hurt.

"No, it's just that you never visit."

"Well my friend Larten had to come here, so I tagged along because you lived near here. He has to deal with a fu" Senri shot her a look that said 'do not curse in front of the children'. "Deal with a Vampaneze."

"What's that?" Darren asked.

"Ask Larten."

Darren sighed, he was never told anything. Demy looked at her watch.

"Come on, we have to go." She said, rising from her seat. Darren and Evra groaned and said good bye to their new friend. On the way back Darren kept asking about the Vampaneze but Demy refused to answer, that night they found out why.

"Darren, Darren come and look!"

Darren groaned as his friend awoke him from his dreamless sleep.

"Listen to this news broadcast! They found bodies with their blood sucked dry!"

Darren stared at the screen, did this have to do with the Vampaneze Demy was talking about?

---------------------------------------

**sorry that took so long**

**this may be the last chapter in a while (all summer cough cough) since I go away and wont be home all summer. I'll try to get another in before I leave!**


	12. Chapter 12

The small group of snake boy, Halfling (as Demy called him), vampire, and Demontra were growing very bored. Maybe not the vampire, since he went out every night, and maybe not the Halfling, since he had a new human to play with. But the snake boy and the demontra were very, very bored.

"Well, nothing on this TV thingy. So now what?" Demy sighed.

"You could go out, I suppose."

Demy looked over at Evra. He looked so sad and scaly. Demy sighed.

"Get dressed kid, we're going out."

"Where?" Evra asked, it didn't seem liked he really cared, since he was pulling on his hat already.

"The book store."

Evra froze and blinked a couple of times. Demy blinked back.

"You have a problem with that? You can read, can't you?"

"Yeah I can read, but why a book store?"

"Because I need a new por….book. I'm bored."

"Por?"

"Book."

"Por as in porn?"

"Book."

"Porn."

"Book."

"Whatever."

"Good, because why would I read porn? I get enough ac…ok, shutting up. You ready?"

Evra was frozen in fear and dread, but he was ready so the two headed out anyway.

They walked down the street in silence, well, minus the fact that Demy was humming to Live and Let Die (Guns and Roses version). Soon they reached to book store. Outside of which was a man dressed as Santa.

"Hello Miss, would you like to save on your Christmas purchases?"

"I'm Jewish," Demy said with a blank face.

"Well, would you like to save?" The man thrust a coupon at Demy. She took it, but afterwards shocked the man enough for him to fall on his ass. Evra laughed as Demy smirked and patted his head.

Once inside they went off their separate ways. Evra headed to the teen section and Demy to whatever section she went to.

With Evra:

The book store was confusing; he couldn't find the section he wanted. He did find the children's one though. He wandered in. The area was dark, and he couldn't see inside of it. He tried to turn around to exit, but he couldn't find it. He decided to walk to the right, but bumped into display. It seemed to light up and spin, creepy music coming from it. Evra got up and ran, only to run into a big purple dinosaur with man/snake eating balloons! Evra couldn't help it; he screamed and ran out of the suddenly reappearing exit, and into the pet books. Once there he calmed down and picked out a book on snakes (no duh).

With Demy:

The stupid book store was a fucking maze. There were sections on home gander, home cooking, home schooling, school, laws, things for dummies, basically not what Demy was looking for at all. Back in the day book stores were small, dark, dirty, filled with hand written leather books. The pages would still smell like the tree they were cut from, and there were only 5 sections (Science, World, History, Fiction, Home) Demy sighed, she was getting too old for this world.

"Can I help you?"

Demy turned to look at the smiling women in her over sized, ugly green vest uniform thingy.

"Yeah, where can I find the adult novels?"

The women just blinked in confusion, still smiling.

"Ummmm," Demy thought of how to change her words to get her point across "adult fiction?"

The woman coked her head to the side.

"Fiction?" She asked. Demy nearly smacked her self, and the woman.

"Yes, fiction."

"It's two isles forward, then to your right."

Demy just walked away, having to hold her hand down as not to give the bitch the bird.

Once in the fiction department she looked around to find something she might like.

Mysteries were boring and easy to figure out. Historic fiction just made her angry, since she knew the truth.

So in the end Demy was just staring at the shelves wondering why she was even in the bookstore in the first place.

"Well, this trip was fruitful." Demy said to no one in particular. She grabbed an Anne Rice book, Interview with a Vampire; she needed something to laugh at. She also took a quick trip to the stationary section to grab some….stationary and also a journal, her old one was almost full.

On her way to check out she picked up Evra, who wanted a few books on reptiles. They paid and ran back to the hotel, since it was dark and they didn't want Larten to lock them out of the room.

-----------------------------------

Demy woke up, hearing little mice whispering in the darkness. When she opened her eyes she saw it wasn't little mice, but Evra and Darren.

"Do you really think its Mr. Crepsley?" Darren asked.

"Who else could it be?"

"I know, but still, I know he's evil, but I don't think he would do that."

Demy groaned as she sat up.

"What do you think Larten did?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Evra answered, "We think he's the one killing all those people."

Demy sighed and motioned the children to come closer. They walked over and sat on her bed.

"Kids, it isn't Larten who's doing this. It's a different vampire al together. Larten is here to take care of the problem."

"Really?" Darren asked his voice screaming curiosity.

"Yep, it's a vampireze doing all this. Vampireze believe that you have to kill a person when you feed, unlike the Vampires and the Methuselah."

Darren and Evra blinked, their minds over flowing with questions.

"What's a Methuselah?" Darren asked, finding his voice first.

"You two remember Draye?"

The two boys nodded.

"Well, that's the type of vampire she is for the most part. The Methuselah are the original vampires, created by the Demontra Drayna. They have powers unlike regular vampires, and blood weapon specialties."

Evra opened his mouth, but Demy knew what he was going to ask.

"Each Methuselah knows how to command a type of weapon from the moment they are turned. Another thing about Methuselah is that they can be mortal, killed like humans, or immortal. And they can command healing magic, which Draye is a master at."

They boys both were in awe, knowing that a little girl was so powerful (I'm not a sue, I swear. Healing is a very simple skill.) Demy patted both boys on the head. They both went back to their beds and soon the three were ready for sleep,

….until the phone rang. Demy growled and picked it up, with a look to kill. But quickly her face fell and was replaced with a look of dread.

"16th street? Okay, stay where you are Larten, I'll be right there."

Demy hung up the phone and rushed to get dressed, grabbing a empty bow and swinging it over her shoulder. She didn't grab any arrows.

"Demy, where you going?" Darren asked groggily.

"Larten needs my help with the Vampireze."

Demy opened the door, but paused before closing it behind her.

"You two need to stay here, under stand?"

Demy didn't wait for an answer and slammed the door. Darren and Evra looked at each other.

"16th in five?" Evra asked. To answer him Darren jumped out of bed and started to change. Evra soon followed suit. They grabbed their walkie talkies and bolted out the door, not caring that they were running into a death trap.


	13. Chapter 13

Darren and Evra started from the roof tops of 16th street. Demy had just reached Mr. Crepsley and they were talking to each other. They were eerily calm despite the fact that they would be facing a dangerous Vampireze. Darren and Ever were both struggling to hear the two, but they were too far away, the sounds of the city overpowering the whispered words of the two creatures preparing for battle.

What shocked Darren and Evra most is how serious Demy was taking this. Normally when she talked there was a smile on her face, and she would always be moving her hands along with her words. But her body was calm now as she spoke to Larten; her eyes though were looking off.

"I wonder what they're talking about."

"I don't know Evra, but would like to know too."

"Probably about me I gather."

Darren and Evra both froze and slowly turned their heads back to look behind them. Standing there was a fat pig of a man, with wild greasy red reseeding hair, sweaty purple skin, and a white suit, stained with traces of the blood mist that had hit it. A crazed look was in his eyes, and he was licking his lips as if they were always dry and cracking.

"They won't get me though, will they now? No they won't, because if they do….."

The man looked at Evra, and then with speed a man his size shouldn't possess grabbed him by the ankle, lifting him upside down. Evra tried to scream out, and Darren too, but Murlough had his foot on top of Darren's head, pushing his mouth into the dirt. His other hand was clamped over Evra's mouth, the red claw like nails digging into the boy's scaly cheeks.

"…I'll kill you both, slowly and painfully. Don't think I don't know what you two are, a snake boy and a half vampire. So what if I can't drink your blood, I have other means to drain it."

Darren tried to move his head, but it was no use. But much to Darren's delight Murlough had become too loud in his ranting. A yellow flash shot by the crazed blood drinker's head, scorching some of his hair off his scalp. A shock shook his body. His hand opened and he dropped Evra. The boy hit his head, and rolled unconscious over to Darren. Darren shook his friend, but Evra did not stir. Looking over the railing of the building Darren saw that Demy and Mr. Crepsley were missing.

"Curse that Demy God." Murlough shouted, rubbing his head. He took large steps, bringing him closer to Evra and Darren.

"She and that Crepsley think they can beat me, don't they. Well they can't!" He was closer; if he reached out his foot he could have kicked Darren in the head.

"Well I can show them!" He reached out and grabbed bother Darren and Evra, and holding them too close to the building's edge.

"It'll be a long way down for you two now." The smile on his face was that of an insane fool as he pushed Darren slightly, causing him to loose his balance for a brief second and almost falling over the edge. Darren could picture him self falling to the group, the world whizzing by in a mess of grays and blacks, then his body landing on the sidewalk, blood pooling out from around him, and Evra too.

"The fall normally doesn't kill, it's the fall it's self now."

Darren could feel the vampireze flexing his muscles to push Darren down, but he froze and sounds of running and banging came from the stair well. The Fat man growled and threw Darren to the side, causing him to hit a brick structure. Darren could here the sound of bone cracking before and he saw Murlough run off with Evra in his arms and Demy and Mr. Crepsley throwing open the door before the world went black.

-----------------------------------

Darren blinked a few times before he finally opened his eyes. He was back in the hotel room. Demy was sleeping, curled up like a cat on her bed while Evra's bed was crisp, it hadn't been slept in.

"Demy?" Darren groaned before he winced at how the loud sound of his voice caused his head to pound. Demy opened her eyes and sat up, reaching over to grab a wet towel from Darren's head before she began to smooth back his hair.

"Are you feeling alright Darren?" She asked in a soft, motherly voice as she dipped the cloth into a bucket filled with ice and water. Darren tried to answer, but only winced. Demy chuckled lightly as she laid the cool cloth down on his forehead. The coldness seeped through his skin and soothed the pounding.

"You really scared us you know. Your head was bashed in and all." Demy sighed. Darren brought a hand up slowly to rub his eyes.

"…how long…" Darren winced again, not getting to finish his sentence.

"You were asleep all of last night, and most of today. The sun just went down an hour ago."

Darren groaned and looked at Evra's clean bed.

"Where's …..Evra?"

Demy looked down at her feet before replying "Murlough has him, in the tunnels. Larten and I are going to look for him soon; we were waiting for you to wake up first though."

Darren groaned louder this time. Demy just smiled half heartedly.

"I'm sure he's okay. I mean, we did get a letter from Murlough…." As Demy let the sentence hang Darren stared wide eyed at her, urging her to continue.

"He won't kill Evra until Christmas."

"Two…days…"

"I know, we are going to do our best, but…."

Demy shook her head and walked into out of the hotel room, grabbing her coat and bow on the way. Darren closed his eyes tight, and grasped the blankets in as he strained to keep his tears from spilling out.


	14. Chapter 14

Darren stared at the red flashing numbers of the clock. It was 10:47 on December 24th. For the past three days Demy and Mr. Crepsley both had been searching non stop, but now it all seemed useless. They would never find Evra in those miles of tunnels. He would be dead in less than two hours, his only friend his age.

With a sigh Darren rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He lay there for a minute before getting up to stare out of the dark window. There were a few cars on the street, but no people. The city seemed eerily quiet as he opened to window and climbed out onto the fire escape. But the slight, chilling wind that blew through the night felt good on his face.

For a few minutes he stared at the cars as they would go by, until he saw a person. This person had on a white suit that shone out against the black of the night. His bright red hair also shone, though not as brightly.

It was Murlough.

Darren stared as the plump blood sucker dashed through the streets, only stopping near a man hole. Darren's eyes widened and he started to climb down the rickety metal stairs.

By the time his feet touched the ground Murlough was already below ground. Darren rushed to the man hole, and strained to lift the cover. With a gulp and the last instant, Darren climbed down into the teeming darkness.

The black was so whole it felt alive, like it was craning to eat him. The only way Darren had any clue where Murlough was heading was the wet sound his feet made in the dirty water. Trying to be as silent as he could make his clumsy foot steps sound, Darren fell into step behind the mad man.

The half vampire quickly lost track of time in the darkness. He became used to the way his and the vampireze's kept a steady rhythm. So when Murlough stopped Darren almost forgot to stop as well, almost revealing himself. The sound of metal scraping metal rang through the tunnels, and light shone into the damp hall walls. Almost as soon as the light shined in, it was snuffed out as Murlough closed the door.

Quickly realizing his stupidity Darren slid down on the tunnel wall. He had found where Murlough was, but he had no way to even attempt to tell Demy. Sighing he took the small flash light out of his pocket and turned it on. The light scared off some rats.

Rats?

Rats!

It was said that rats were one of the few creatures, along with wolves and bats, which seemed to have an affinity for vampires. So Mr. Crepsley's long rants where he had tried to get any little tidbit of information about the vampire culture to stick in his brain had worked after all!

Cautiously Darren out stretched his hand, and started to mentally will one of the rats to come to him. At first the rats kept going about their business, until one of the smaller ones started to scurry over to him. It went up his arm and stopped on his shoulder for a second, before jumping down into his lap. Darren reached down and gently picked up the rodent. It didn't even squirm or bite, just stared at him.

"Well, hello Rat. Umm, I need you to go get Demy God for me. She's another person in the tunnels. Just lead her here, ok?"

Darren then put the rat down on the floor, and in ran off.

After what felt like fore ever the same rat ran back into his lap. The rat looked up at him, its long tail flicking back and forth.

"Don't look so happy, you didn't bring any one with you."

"Who didn't bring any one with them?"

Darren looked up and saw the characteristic flipping upwards dark blue hair and silver gray eyes of Demy God. She smiled at him and point at the rat. "The thing kept biting me until I followed it. I would keep it, since it seems to think it's self as your familiar. So why did you call. And why are you out of bed?"

Darren picked up the rat and put him in his breast pocket. "I saw Murlough out my window, he's behind the door."

Demy smiled and ruffled Darren's hair, before opening the door fully in one swift motion. In the small cave like bubble Murlough was standing, kicking a hanging upside down and tied up Evra lazily with one foot. He stopped when he saw them and smiled.

"Well, you showed up with out a moment to spar, I congratulate you!"

Demy just smirked and held up her hand, quickly shooting out a yellow bolt of electricity at the mad blood sucker. His red hair stood on end, his purple skin started to smoke and his white suit gained a blackened and burned hole.

"Untie Evra." Demy said dully and she walked over to make sure Murlough was dead.

Darren stood still for a second, before rushing to help his friend.

As soon as the snake boy was down, Darren started to wake him, and when he had woken he glomped Darren so hard he almost couldn't breathe. Evra started to cry about thinking he would never see Darren, or Mr. Tall, or his snake again. Demy was collecting blood into various flasks, the fact she had so many on her made Darren a little dizzy. After she was done she straightened up she put a hand on the shoulder of each boy.

"Let's go get some breaky, ok?"

--------------------------------------

"Remind me why we are doing this."

"To cheer up the children Larten."

"Ok, then why must I do it too?"

"Because you should."

"But I'm not even anything close to catholic, and you're what ever they called the Greek's religion."

"Just shut up and sing, they're opening the door."

Darren and Evra just shook their heads as the bickering adults suddenly burst into a verse of jingle bells. Demy had suggested going caroling just for kicks before they left the city. The first few houses were fun, before Mr. Crepsley had started to whine. It did help the two children forget about what had happened, but it didn't help prepare them for what was to come.


	15. Chapter 15

As Darren opened his eyes the world was incredibly blurry

As Darren opened his eyes the world was incredibly blurry. At first all he saw was a long, cylindrical shadow. But not before long he realized the tube was a light pink, and with he's bed-mates breath would move slowly up and down. With a twitch to his eyebrow he yelled.

"EVRA VON!"

With a start the snake boy, now a snake teenager, rolled over with a start.

"What is it Darren?"

"You know what it is, how many times do I have to tell you that if we need to share a bed not to sleep like that!"

Evra sighed and pinked up the pink snake that had slithered into the covers with them.

"You know they like the warmth."

"You know I hate the fact that they try to eat me!"

"That only happened once!"

Darren sighed and stood up, the sheets just falling off him. Though Evra had aged properly, Darren still looked 12 instead of the 16 he really was. As he walked out of the tent he still shared with his friend, the smell of just cooking breakfast hit him. He could only hope that it wasn't a hoax, and that Demy wasn't actually at the fire.

Put if the snake incident didn't alert him that this would be a bad day, and then he wouldn't have sighed heavily as he saw Demy stirring a pot of grayish looking slop.

It wasn't that Demy was a bad cook, she made the best grilled cheese ever, but breakfast was another story. She was just never awake enough to check for burning.

"Morning Darren" she said after a slight yawn. "You're the first one up."

"You're cooking" Darren said after a quick second glance at the pot. Demy just sighed and shook her head. Darren sat on a near by stool and took Pepper out of his pocket.

His little rat Familiar had been with him ever since that night in the sewers, and didn't seem close to dieing. The only threats to the little rodent's life were Evra's snakes, and Demy's breakfast.

The little rate suddenly scurried up Darren's sleeve as the leaves started to rustle in the forest near where they sat. Both he and Demy were poked, and demy held her spoon in a ready position.

"Babe, that isn't going to do a whole lot of good unless you want to poison me"

Daren smiled at the sight or Garvner walking towards them, just like that night many years ago pulling leaves out of his hair.

"What are you doing out in the sun?" Demy scolded.

"Well dear, it's a very over cast day."

Darren started at the person the new voice was coming from. He was blonde, green eyed, well over 6 feet tall, and by her squeal of delight Darren guessed Demy knew him.

"MARKY!" She screams as she dropped her deadly spoon to collide into him.

He hardly noticed the collision and instead grumbled about being called Marky. Demy looked up with childish delight.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Garvner said he was coming your way, so I thought I would visit."

Darren didn't know if he should have thrown up or laughed at what he saw next.

Demy and Marquis (Marky's actual name) kissed each other. Now this in itself wasn't funny, but Demy is just shy of 4' 10" so the height difference contributed. Though also Darren had never even seen Demy kiss a man like that. Sure she would kiss him and, used to, Evra good night. But it was how a parent kissed a child, not anything like she was kissing Marquis.

Garvner himself shuddered as he walked up to Darren.

"Sorry you had to see that kid, but they have… history. So where is Larten?"

"Asleep in his tent."

The vampire smiled and gave a mock salute. Demy and Marquis seemed to be taking a break to breathe.

"So why are you and Garvner here?"

Marquis gave a defeated sigh.

"The festival Demy, don't tell me you forgot."

Demy stopped for a second to think. But by her facial expression one could tell that it wasn't getting through.

"The princes have heard about young Darren here, and it was about time they went to vampire mountain."

Demy stared at Darren, almost like asking him for forgiveness.

--

"I hate this mountain!" demy shouted out as she got stuck in another bramble. Marquis rolled his eyes and went to untangle her hair.

They had left a few days before for Vampire Mountain, and so far all they had done was walk and sleep. At the moment they were trying to get through thorns, so every one was almost stark naked, even Demy. At first the number of scars shocked Darren, but then again, Demy had been alive for 4.6 million years. The strangest things were the stretch marks that were almost faded on her stomach. If Darren thought about it, he remembered his mother having similar ones. But he couldn't remember what they were from.

Garvner tried once again to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry, we only have to do this once!"

"Yeah," Demy growled back "then we have to wade through a freezing cold brook. Hope your pink elephant under pants don't get too wet!"

Darren sighed, this was going to be a long trip.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry that this story hasn't updated in so long.

Fact is that either it is going to be re-written, or destroyed in a completely humane way.

-Hides axe-

Because either I love it, but know its horrible or lost interest.

Being re-written/saved most likely are: Full Metal Reborn, Witch of Blood

Being killed: Demy God, Red blood

Can't choose: Akuma

You know which one you are guys. And I'm sorry. I put a lot of love into you, but I've grown…and you are just a reflection of a me three years ago, or what ever.

If you're going to be saved, expect an update soon, or a link to new story!


End file.
